Magic and War
by Bloody Nightmare 813
Summary: When Roxas finally gets to New York there's gonna be a big surprise waiting for him. expecially when he's learning how to use his new found powers. this is my first story and i'm really not good at grammar and writing but am here to get better at that.
1. Chapter 1

I was seven years old when my two twin brothers first got there powers I didn't have any. My mother thought I did though but I didn't. When I was little I always felt different not by blood or hair or skin tape but inside of me, inside of my heart. I know its sounds crazy but I just knew. That year when my brothers' got there powers something bad happen. Some very bad people found out about how I didn't have powers but my twin bothers did. So they attacked my home and took me so they could experiment on me and see if they could gave me powers and how many. It lasted till I was nine that's when I meet Logan he saved me from that place. He took care of me for years. That is till I was fourteen. There was a huge fire. I got out, but I never did see if Logan did that was the last time I saw him. From then on I knew I was alone. I went back to my home in California. But when I got there my mother and my bothers where gone I found out they moved but I never did now where. I travel across the country to find my mother and bothers I never did. But one summer I got all the way across the country till I was in New York I remembered my older brother lived in New York so I went to find him, I didn't get very far till I was attacked and for being a seventeen year old boy who didn't know how to use his powers very well I was useless. The person who attacked dragged me to the country part of New York I remember lying there for a awhile then everything went black. My name is Roxas Strife am a very powerful mutant and this is the story about how I found my family again.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan whats wrong? a small brown headed boy asked him when he stoped eating whats on his plate ''nothing Sora nothings wrong ''ok if you say so?" Sora looked at him funny for a little while longer. after dinner everyone went to bed but except Logan and Professfor Exavier they went to Professfor's office to talk. ''Logan i know you smell something i sense it and from what i can tell its very close i need you to go take a look at it make sure its not a danger to the students i cant see more of it it's mind is blocking me out. Can you do that for me Logan?". "Yes Professfor" "good now go and Logan" "Yes" "do hurry back"

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888

am not dead! am sorry i havent uploaded in a long time its been hard me and my mom moved out of my dads house so now my parents aren't together and all of that stuff so me and my mom share a computer but i got i laptop for christmas so now i can upload all the time now and thank you** roxas4ever14 **for my first review and for following thanks fo waiting and am sorry its so short see you guys next time


	3. Chapter 3

as my feet pound on the wet grass and mub i can hear my heart in time with my running in my ears. i can still hear the dogs braking and there paws meeting the ground trying to catch me and take me back to that hell hole as i start to run faster. i take a wrong trun and end up at a dead end were the dogs can take me back, i dont have time to trun back and go a differnet way i have to think of something and fast. then the dogs stoped there barking i can hear there breathing as if its right be hide me. i slowly trun around and theres 8 dogs all around me getting ready to attack me there teeth white, long, and sharp. right when there going to run forward i close my eyes but nothing came i dont feel anything but i hear the dogs whinning?. i slowly open my eyes and see a tall big man it front of me with long sharp metal claws like thing coming out of his hands with blood dripping down from were he cut the dogs. the unknown man truned to me and asked if i was ok and that he wasnt going to hurt me and that everyings going to be fine. he started to walk forward to me and help me but i was so tired i just wanted to sleep for awhile. even before i can tell him my name everything started to slowly go black.

888

Logans pov

i know that smell but it cant be him can it, i hope to god it is. if it is and hes alive then maybe i wont feel so guilty for leaving him alone

888

"SORA!" "what" "stop worrying about Logan ok am sure hes fine" "sorry" "its ok just stop worrying about things so much am going to bed ok i'll see you in the moring goodnight Sora" "goodnight Ven"

888

**AN/** its like 5 in the moring todays my first day back to school and i really dont want to go then again i never really want to go anyway i wanted to post this cuz i dont know when the next time am going to update sorry if theres any miss spelled words and grammar things an really very tired well hope uoy like it or something ok am going to stop typing now and get a little sleep GoodNight


End file.
